


Helping Out

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has always wanted Phil to kiss him in his office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Spaces, Scenes and Settings

For the four-and-a-half months that they'd been dating, Clint had waged an ongoing campaign to get Phil to kiss him in his office. Phil, of course, had a very strict "no anything in the office" policy, which Clint was willing to respect, mostly.

Except that he really, really, really wanted Phil to kiss him in his office. Not fuck him on the sofa or the desk, though of course he wouldn't say no and it would be incredibly hot if Phil ever wanted to, but what Clint really wanted was just a simple kiss. 

He wasn't even completely sure why.

There was something about Phil's office. There had been since long before Clint and Phil started dating. Soon after Phil became Clint's handler, he started spending time in Phil's office. At first it was all work-related. Phil would call him in to brief him on missions, to debrief him afterwards, to make him fix mission reports he'd screwed up, to fill in tons of other SHIELD paperwork. 

Then Clint started stopping by Phil's office out of habit, especially when he hadn't seen him in a couple of days.

"Just checking in, boss," he'd say, as if it was expected of him. He'd usually bring Phil a coffee, or a Danish from the commissary, or a new joke, or a bit of gossip, or a funny cartoon. 

By the time they'd been working together for a couple of years, Clint just hung out in Phil's office whenever he felt like it, because, he finally admitted to himself, he felt more comfortable there than he did in his own quarters. Phil's office was familiar and... safe. It had Phil's books and Phil's files and Phil's coffee mug (the Captain America mug that Clint had got him as a Christmas present last year). Even when Phil wasn't actually there, Clint could feel his presence in his office, and that was... comforting.

Clint had never had a real home. Never lived anywhere for more than a few months at a time. He'd been with SHIELD for four-and-a-half years, and his quarters still felt like a hotel room to him most of the time. Phil's office, on the other hand, felt like... what he thought maybe a home should feel like. 

So he really, really wanted Phil to kiss him in his office, but he had some rules about it. Phil had to kiss him, he couldn't kiss Phil. It had to be Phil's idea, not because Clint had asked or made a bargain or won a bet or something. And Clint wasn't allowed to be obvious about wanting it. 

He'd tried everything he could think of. He'd showed up in Phil's office freshly showered and shaved, smelling like soap and spring butterflies (or something). He'd showed up straight from the gym in a tight sleeveless t-shirt covered in sweat. He'd leaned in close, looking over Phil's shoulder at something on his computer. He'd even shoved Phil (playfully) up against the wall. Nothing had worked, and Clint was starting to think it was never going to happen, that Phil was going to stick by his "no nothing in the office" rule no matter what.

It was late. There had been a massive screw up on a mission (not one of his) and Director Fury had asked Coulson to go over everything - every mission report and every bit of audio and video - to try to figure out if the agent-in-charge was, in fact, responsible for the screw up and needed to be demoted, or worse. Phil was, of course, taking the task very seriously, and Clint respected that. As a field agent, he sure as hell didn't want someone who wasn't up to the task handed the responsibility of keeping his ass in one piece on a mission. 

So for the past week, while Phil worked long hours, Clint had done everything he could think of to support him. He'd brought him lunch, dinner, and coffee. He'd picked up his dry-cleaning for him and watered his plants. He'd tried very, very hard not to complain about how long it had been since they'd had time for each other, and mostly succeeded, and he'd been especially quiet when he spent time hanging out in Phil's office.

It was almost ten o'clock and Phil was probably going to be working past midnight again. Clint went out to a coffee shop he knew Phil liked, and brought him a coffee and an apple strudel. Phil's sweet tooth was legendary. Clint slipped quietly back into Phil's office and put the coffee and the pastry carefully on the corner of the desk where Phil wouldn't knock them with his elbow.

"Thanks, Clint." Phil looked up at him with a tired smile that made it all worthwhile.

"You're welcome," Clint smiled back. "I just wish there was something I could do to help you with that," he said, waving his hand at the stack of paperwork. 

"Actually," said Phil, "there is something."

"There is?"

"Yeah, come over here for a minute," he said, turning his chair on an angle to make room for Clint at his computer.

Clint moved around behind Phil's desk so that he could see the computer screen, and leaned in. But rather than showing him something on the screen, Phil put a hand to the back of Clint's neck, and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

It was perfect.

"Thank you. That was exactly the kind of help I needed." Phil said with a grin.

"Anytime. In fact, I think I'll hang out here for a while, just in case you need any more help." And Clint stretched out on Phil's sofa with his hands clasped behind his head, looking up at the ceiling and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
